


Hard Takeoff

by Cryptovex



Series: Alices [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancillaries, F/F, Fellatio, Trans Female Character, hivemind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptovex/pseuds/Cryptovex
Summary: Alice gets ambitious.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Alices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069667
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hard Takeoff

**Author's Note:**

> All the sequel ideas I could think of were goofy and/or philosophically horrifying much more than they were sexy, but then I thought, “Why should that stop me?”

In a few blurry days, Alice had dropped out of school, moved in with herself, and gotten off a dozen times. Storing two sets of sensory data was exhausting, but at least her memories were fading away to make room for it all. She still had a sense of herself as a distinct entity - “Alice 2,” she’d settled on - but it was little more than a clerical detail. She wondered how she could ever stand to bear being one isolated mind in a solipsistic Hell.

Fortunately, Alice had tasks at hand to distract herself from those thoughts. She unpacked a cardboard box and two duffel bags’ worth of possessions in her new apartment. It was beautifully sparse, with nothing that did not contribute to personal flourishing. After arranging her favorite clothes in the dresser, she lay sprawled on the couch while she made dinner. She ate the simple, fresh pasta with herself and went to bed early, fatigued for reasons she couldn’t quite recall.  
Alice awoke to the lovely sensation of both sucking her cock and having it sucked, no less wonderful on the fifth occasion. She very nearly decided to spend the day lounging in bed, but important work awaited. She dressed both bodies as similarly as she could and walked a few blocks to the bank to deposit this week’s anonymous cash delivery, now twice as much as before.

Izzy arrived as Alice waited in line, clutching a stack of files and deep in an exhausting chain of financial bureaucracy. She looked shocked to see Alice, tinged with deep frustration.

“Emma, I knew you were desperate, but did you _seriously_ U-Haul after _one date?_ And why haven’t you been in class?”

It took Alice a long moment to remember that the world still knew half of her as _Emma,_ but it felt too distantly faint to be uncomfortable. It took her another moment to remember which mouth to speak with.

“We’re a perfect match, what can I say? Besides, I know all I need to for finals.”

Izzy scoffed with a look of pity and horror. “You do you, but don’t come crying to me when this all ends very badly.”

As Izzy turned to leave, every facet of her tension and frustration was laid perfectly bare to Alice. She would be the perfect candidate for assimilation, but there was no plausible path to persuading her for now.

Walking through town, every miserable or aimless person felt offensively _wrong_ to Alice, whether at the intensity of off-key notes or nails on a chalkboard. They were all trapped by either social circumstance or their own failures, and some of them even had paths to success that were perfectly feasible if they only noticed what was right in front of them. Not all of them could be assimilated for now, but she logged a few as promising candidates.

Back home, Alice surveyed Xhibit profiles in the same way. It was so _courteous_ of people to spell out their deepest anxieties in such lavish detail. Alice posed for plenty of pictures with herself, filled out her profile, and sent a volley of messages.


End file.
